To the end 2: The treasure of Davy Jones
by MizzMarie729
Summary: After five years what will the group do when Gibbs comes to them with a lost map to Davy Jones treasure, every single thing on every single ship to have sunk in his reign? How do Will and Meira work side by side with the lovers who left them broken?


Chapter one: Thoughts of the past…

**Chapter one:**Thoughts of the past… 

Authors note: So I had re read my first story and decided to make a sequel! This first chapter most likely won't be the greatest! So I am terribly sorry if it isn't great maybe I will fix it when I re read it later. I just want to get it up and see whether it will actually even keep going. I just got this idea and decided well what the heck what if… then decided to play it this way. Thanks for checking it out!

Disclaimer- I do not own PoTC

READ FIRST: This is the SEQUEL to another story I wrote. So if you come across this and haven't read the first "To the End" then please go read it first so you understand what is going on. Other wise you will be COMPLETELY lost. ) thanks!

Will sat thinking about things that had happened throughout his life, he had a very eventful life. For five years now he had given up the life of pirating to settle down with Elizabeth who was no longer happy and left him. He never did get what he had done wrong other then long for the deep dark sea and all the in habitants that resided in it. There was a deep calling to it, and she couldn't understand… he wondered where she was. How she was, and if she was with anyone. But most of his memories were turning back to times of when they took on Davy Jones, and that whole mess… and Meira. Such a sweet girl, how did she ever end up with Jack? Will was so sick of life, he was ready to end it… how did he end up this way? In a bar? Drinking… missing what he had, could have had, and the things that he should have had.

"Will?" a familiar voice said catching him off guard. Will turned to see his old friend Gibbs "what's the likes of ye be doin' all ta way out here in Tortuga?"

"I've been moving around a lot lately," Will said a little drunk as Gibbs took a seat beside him.

"Really what happened lately wit Ms. Swan, I mean, Mrs. Turner?" Gibbs asked taking Will's drink from him.

"No it's Ms. Swan again," Will said taking the mug back from Gibbs. Gibbs didn't take the mug from him, he understood what happened to the boy, "have you heard from Jack lately?"

"No nor do I care too."

"Aye, I heard he be here in Tortuga," Gibbs said nodding off to him, "I am actually in dire need of finding him Will."

"What about Meira is she here also? I truly miss that girl," Will said sighing, "I wish I would have had kept better contact with her."

"The news be that Jack left Meira, not quite sure many different rumors… some say he sailed after treasure. Some say he couldn't handle being tied down, just aint like tat Jack to be settlin' down. Also something about she married someone for the money," Gibbs just kind of kept rambling on with all the little theories, "and I also heard…"

"I get it Gibbs thank you," Will said placing a hand on his head, "what happened to everyone?"

"Well Anamaria is on the ship with her husband Duncan, and the rest of the crew except for ye, Jack, Ms. Swan, and Ms. Everard," Gibbs said before smiling, "we are tryin' for a reunion. We got a map Will."

"I don't have time for this," Will said getting nearly stumbling over the chair.

"It be leading to the fortune that Davy Jones himself left behind. Don't you ever wonder what happened to all the treasure and valuables that went down with the ships that no one can find? Well he hid em' and then made a map so that he could never get lost…"

"I think I've heard enough," Will said turning his back to Gibbs.

"We are on our way for Barbossa… last I heard she moved back wit her mother and father," Gibbs said screamingly. Will stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"I'm in," Will said making Gibbs smile and nod.

--

Will sat on the front of the ship as it slowly cruised into the port ready to dock as men came out to check out the wild bunch. Anamaria dealt with paying the fee wihile the others got off and went back to business. Will had been thinking about this all week as they traveled there. Gibbs, Marty, Anamaria, and Will all left for the castle. When they got their they were surpised when they were greeted by a fancy Barbossa.

"Well hasn't things just taken a turn ay?" Barbossa said trying to not show how much more proper he had become, "and what might have you brought you here?"

"A map…" Gibbs said before the queen walked up taking Barbossa's arm.

"What's going on dear? Oh Mr. Turner what a pleasure to see you! Gibbs," she said giving him a unsure look.

"Yes mam," Gibbs said bowing his head in respect.

"Where is Meira?" Will said excitedly, "is she here?"

"Yes actually she has moved back," the queen said smiling at will, "and what was all this about a map?"

"Where is she at?" Will interrupted.

"Oh she is out on a ride she will be back shortly. Will you be staying long?" the queen asked curiously.

"It all depends me lady," Gibbs said bowing again making Anamaria laugh before Marty nudged her making her stand up straight and stop laughing.

"We found a map to Davy Jones' treasure," Gibbs said excitedly, "I came across it maybe a couple months ago… it's his direct hand writing."

"A map?" Barbossa asked unsure as he placed his hand to his shaved face. Anamaria was still trying to get over that whole thing, how he was dressed and talking. Barbaric! "Absolutely not…"

"When do we leave?" The queen interrupted hastily making them all look to her. They thought she would be the one they would really have to convince, "oh huni please."

"We will talk about this later my love," Barbossa said kissing her forehead, "tonight you may stay. Call your crew and meet us back here."

"Aye aye captain… I mean sir, or… me lord?" Gibbs wasn't sure exactly what to say.

"Step too it Gibbs," Barbossa said trying to hide back the longing to once again be in command of a crew.

--

Will waited in the stables for hours when he finally heard the clicking of horse hooves on pavement. When Meira saw Will her smile disappeared and she sat there a moment before slowly dismounting her horse. She took a step towards him not wanting to mistake him for someone else.

"William Turner?" she said with a rather different accent, "Will?"

"Meira Everard," Will said his face slowly excepting a smile making her smile before she ran to him flinging her arms around his neck, "mmmm I've missed you Meira."

"I've missed you! You never wrote! Or visit!" Meira said hitting his arm. He just smiled before taking her hands in his and kissing them.

"What a pleasure to see you again," Will said taking her in. Wow she had grown up so much, but she still looked almost the same. This time she was a little curvier for she finally filled into her body… which surprised him that Jack would just leave. She reminded him of Elizabeth at that age. Then again Elizabeth was only four years older then Meira. 'Elizabeth…'.

"Come kind sir we have so much to talk about," Meira said taking his hand and walking back to the castle, "father! Will is here!"

"I think it's been the second time I've seen you smile in the past year my love," Barbossa said touching her face, "then that means Mr. Turner your presence has truly been a blessing. I feared for the worst for my baby girl."

"Father," Meira said blushing. Barbossa just laughed making Will smile before Meira turned her head back to look at him. She couldn't help but think of how handsome he still was. Will smiled bigger at her smile before she turned back to look at her father, "I am going to go catch up. Love you."

"I love you too Meira," Barbossa said so over whelmed with the way his life was, he was both utterly happy… but slightly miserable. He belonged to the sea, but he needed his family.

"So… what happened with Jack?" Will said out right as Meira shut the door to the room he would be staying in. She did not turn around to look at Will as she stared at her hand on the handle. Tears filled her eyes at the thought of his cold calloused words, and how much she loved him. She would get him back… she would.

"What do you mean?" Meira asked trying to not be a bitter ex fiancée, "do you mean how the man I loved and gave up the thrown for left me at the alter?"

"Meira," Will said unsure of what to say to that, "you were too good for him…"

"How dare you say that William Turner I would have given my life for him! I love him!" Meira said turning to him so he could see her glare at him, but all he could see was eyes full of tears. He stood up and pulled her into his arms holding her close, "I really loved him… I gave him everything every part of me."

"I know," he said pulling away and placing his hands on her arms as she cried thinking about him.

"We had bought a house, had everything set… I looked so, I was in a wedding dress down the isle when he walked to me…" Meira couldn't really finish it. She was too heart broken.

"It's okay," he said pulling her back into a hug, "it's going to be okay…"

"He told me he couldn't do it he wasn't ready. That he's captain Jack Sparrow the life of royalty just wasn't for him. He pulled out some stupid lines like it killed him to leave me and he really loved me, but love wasn't enough for a pirate," Meira said grasping Will loose white shirt, "am I not loveable? Am I that intolerable? Unbearable? That horrible? Am I monster? You should have let me die…"

"Never say that!" Will said shaking her as she grasped at him flinging into his chest crying.

"All the horrible stories they said… that I cheated, that I left him, that I was the wrong who did him wrong!" Meira yelled pushing away from him so she could hide her eyes.

"Meira," he said softly touching her shoulder, "I have seen peace, I have seen pain, resting on the shoulders of your name. Do you see the truth through all their lies Meira? Do you see the world through troubled eyes? I am here if you need to talk about it Meira always."

"I…" Meira just pulled away, " as much as I appreciate it how would you know?"

"I have seen birth and death Meira, I have seen a lover's last breath. Do you see my guilt? Do you think I should feel fright? Is the fire of hesitation burning bright? Meira you and I have been through many things, and I will hold onto your heart. I will do all to make it better, I promise just don't go tearing your life apart."

"Will," Meira said turning to look at him with teary eyes.

"I have seen fear and faith Meira, I have even seen the look of anger on your face of all faces. And if you want to talk about it come and sit with me, and cry on my shoulder… I'm your friend. Meira…"

"Will," Meira said running to him and hugging him tight, "thank you. Thank you for always looking after me like the brother I never had."

'Right,' Will thought as he held her close.

"Will… where is Elizabeth?" Meira asked having a suspicion she wanted answers too.

"She divorced me," Will said making Meira's mouth drop. He just sighed, "yeah that's what I thought. Just be thankful you don't have a divorce on your record. 'Hardest thing I've ever done and will do,' she said. Yeah…. Right."

"Will," Meira said with a look of understanding and compassion for him, "they can't break our spirit."

"No it's just our dreams they take," Will said before giving her soft hug that they needed. To know they had someone who felt the same pain they did.

"We'll get them back Will… we will," Meira said as he sighed stroking her hair.

'I doubt I will be able to,' Will thought thinking Elizabeth's beautiful face, "she was with child… and she lost it."

Authors note: I know that was short and not the best, I am still getting my ducks in a row but I wanted to try it out and see how it works. Whether I go on is another story… it depends on my previous faithful readers and reviewers. Sorry I tried to get this done in like a hour or so cause I just needed to get it out of my system! Thank you!


End file.
